


Inevitable

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he feels like his future is already written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Sometimes he feels like his future is already written, set in stone, a long road of disappointment after disappointment, failure after failure: the abusive step-father, the neglecting mother whose love he could never quite win, the way people look down on him as if they knew he just would never belong.

So he tries his best to change the course, be the master of his own fate - tries to harden his heart and stop caring what people thinks of him (what _Norma_ thinks of him).

But even when he tries to get away, he ends up getting pulled back; he can't escape the sense of family when he looks at Norma and Norman, trapped forever in their codependent little bubble, and he wants to fight for them even when he knows that they're going to be the ones who'll destroy him.


End file.
